the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Cladriah Felweaver
Cladriah Felweaver currently serves as a soldier in the Blades of Greymane. Since his initial induction into the League, Cladriah has participated in many battles against the Horde. He is known for his openness as a warlock and a fel magic practicioner of the Alliance. = History = Early Childhood Born to a seamstress and a logger, Cladriah Sherwood's life began in Elwynn Forest at the Eastvale Logging Camp. Most of Cladriah's childhood was spent observing the people around him. By the age of eight, Cladriah was inspired by the many tales of heroism from veterans of the Second war. His favorite stories were about the legendary knight, Turalyon. Time went by and Cladriah grew tired of his mundane life around camp, quickly becoming curious about the world beyond the forest. Cladriah had no desire to remain in Elwynn for the rest of his life, and nearly gave up hope of ever leaving. Mage Training It wasn't long before a travelling mage saw potential in Cladriah Sherwood to become a great mage. At the age of ten, his parents sent him to the nearby Tower of Azura to be trained a magi. Cladriah soon found himself desiring just to take his new-found knowledge and use it to defend his family, and others. For the next four years, Cladriah studied under the instructors in the Tower. Cladriah aspired to learn the art of Arcane. For the first year, Cladriah was taught only concepts, and theories. His next two years were basic spells. Around the third year, Cladriah grew tired of the constant regulations, and rules given by his instructors. During this time he grew more distant from the other students, and instructors. Becoming a Warlock During the fourth year, one of the instructors was destroying prohibited books, when Cladriah saw one that interested him. It was a dark covered book, that strange green runes on it. While the instructor was busy, Cladriah was able to sneak in, and take the book before he was noticed. With the grimoire in his possession, Cladriah quickly retreated to his room to study his new acquisition. The book went into detail about Shadow magic, and demons. Eventually, he would begin to practice the book's contents in secret. During this time, Cladriah spent less time on his mage training, and more on shadow magic. Eventually, Cladriah was able to perform a few basic spells, but felt a strange feeling of pride when he summoned his imp for the first time, Gobtal. An excitment filled the fallen apprentice, one not felt since he started. Feeling like the mages could no longer teach him, Cladriah left, and set out to learn on his own. Taking on the last name Felweaver, Cladriah became Cladriah Felweaver. Several years had passed as Cladriah sought out other grimoires and tomes. Although, he learnt much about Destruction, and shadow magic, kept coming back to Demonology. Cladriah was eventually able to successfully summon and bind a Voidwalker, Jhormnuz. Corruption Redemption Placeholder Life as a Leaguesmen Placeholder Order of the Veiled Eye Pandaria and the Isle of Thunder Horde Rebellion Prelude As Cladriah was travelling one day, he encountered a Troll that went by the name of Shi'ki. To his surprise the troll did not attack him, and also knew how to speak Common. Unsure at first, Cladriah approached the troll. It was then, he started to understand how fractured the Horde was. He knew before they were discontent, but plans of a rebellion. That surprised him. While he did not agree to aid her. He left that day with the intent to mentally prepare for the day that the Horde devolved into civil war. Around a month later, Cladriah overheard a conversation. The Orc warlock spoke of a riot in Orgrimmar. Cladriah made haste to inform his commander. While leaving out how he got this information. His commander was unsure due to Cladriah did not mention his method of aquiring such information. Cladriah did manage to convince him to allow him to take a small team to try to intercept a communication dispatch. Despite unfortunate incidents, Cladriah managed to retrieve the dispatch proving the riot did occur. A week later, Cladriah recieved permission to take a team to scout the Horde. Cladriah was able to see that unrest was building amongst the trolls. Cladriah returned in much better shape this time. Cladriah attended a summit in Darnassus about the Horde Rebels. He attended with his Major and Commander. After the meeting, Commander Lothinil decided to send Sergeant Felweaver as token support. The Hunt for Intel Siege of Orgrimmar Cladriah was one of the many soldiers fighting in the city. He assisted his fellow soldiers at the gates of Orgrimmar. Facing off against a blood sergeant, the battle was long, but Felweaver struck a fatal blow. As he joined the others. Cladriah assisted in Underhold until he was ordered away. Before leaving, Cladriah took a chance to loot a Kor'kron Armory. Winds of Change The Winds of change took place when Cladriah left the League of Lordaeron, and went off to aid the Blades of Greymane. Detachment and Alienation During the weeks that followed the Siege. Cladriah began to drift further away from the League. Due to alienation, and distrust from those who he fought with. Cladriah found himself an outcast. Things calmed down till Laeran Dawnstrike and Cartres Poltaive's return. Things began to reach a boiling point when a conflict happen between the officers, and Felweaver. It was at this point Cladriah felt the winds of change. Deciding the League was no longer the Order he enlisted with. With sorrow, Cladriah departed the League in search of new path. Birth of House Felweaver On his journey, Cladriah remembered Berenal Greyblade , and Alverdo Blackmoore. A great warrior, and paladin friend. Deciding to throw his loyalty to the Blades of Greymane. Cladriah traveled far, and asked many people. He eventually reached the Monastery of the Silent Crow. He pledged his loyalty to the Blades. After many skirmishes with mire lords, cultists, and giant spiders. Cladriah decided to get support from the Noble Houses. Cladriah Felweaver was in secret building a garrison in a mountain valley. Originally a surprise gift to his former order, now his future land holding. After getting support from Earl Adrian Gregor, Lord Blackmoore, and Viscount Anwen Vaught. Cladriah sought out Duke Greyblade in hopes of becoming a baron. Something that the Duke was happy to give as long as he swears his house to his. In the next noble's meeting, Cladriah Felweaver was risen to Baron. So began House Felweaver. = Battles & Campaigns = Various battles that Cladriah Felweaver was apart of. Battle of Northwatch This was one of Cladriah's first battle against the Horde. Private Felweaver was a new recruit in the League as he hoped to prove himself here. As the battle went on Cladriah fought besides his comrades as they pushed the Horde back. Some say Cladriah collected arrows on the field of battle during the time when troops would fell back. Despite Cladriah's best efforts. Siege supplies managed to get past Northwatch Hold, but Northwatch still stood that day. As Cladriah left Northwatch hope burned within his heart. Battle of the Battlescar Placeholder Battle in Feralas Placeholder Battle of Theramore Placeholder Operation: Shieldwall It was no secret in the League that Cladriah desired to travel to Pandaria. When Kerdic called his allies to Lion's Landing, Cladriah was already ready. Cladriah fought the Horde in Lion's Landing, and Dominion's Point. As the days went by, things were escalating. It was not long until several of the men started to feel the effects of the sha. Everyday, Cladriah would kill orcs that assaulted the base. The battle spilled into Valley of the Four Winds as the League and the Dominion of the Sun fought for the water that came from the Vale. As Cladriah already secured a crate of vials. The elves was pushing them back. Fearing that the vials he had would be lost, he pleaded with Kerdic if things turn bad, that he would be allowed to take the vials to Halfhill so they could be safely delivered back for research. As the third skirmish happened, The elves had the upper hand. One of Cladriah's comrade, and close friend yelled "Cladriah, Run!" To which Cladriah fled to Halfhill, and delivered the vials. All of the vials were intact, and unharmed. As Cladriah returned, he found his comrades wounded, but alive. Without warning, A mist formed around the elves. Cries could be heard from the mists. One of the Leagues Pandaren warned, of the Sha. The League was forced to withdraw due to the Sha. Although the League left the shores of Pandaria, several of the Cladriah's comrades suffered from the sha. War in Dalaran Placeholder Defense of the Hinterlands While League assited the Bulwark in the defense of the Hinterlands. The first day was spent dealing with the Forsaken advance. The Bulwark was stationed in a High elf camp. The next day proved misfortunate for Cladriah. As the Bulwark forces were overwhelmed during an assualt and forced into Seradane. Cladriah spent the next few days hunting and preparing food, along with attacking the trolls south of there. At the end, the Bulwark was successful. Cladriah's morality would be put to the test. As the battles waged, Blood elven prisoners were taken. On the day of their interrogation, Cladriah gathered with several others to question them. One prisoner struck him as odd. A young blood elf, who was dressed in civilians clothing. Upon questioning, she told him she was a seamstress. As Cladriah pressed in questioning her, it became more obvious she was a civilian. Without warning, Naevius ordered Cladriah to bring the civilian and another ranger to be executed. Alarmed at this, Cladriah questioned Naevius, why they would be executed with no trial. After a much heated debate amongst who was there. Naevius, Regg, and Cassarian, went in private to discuss the prisoners fate. As tensions ran high, Cladriah managed to get those prisoners a stay of execution. After the interrogation's ended, all prisoners were taken away to get a fair trial. Cladriah left that day knowing war did not take his humanity. Conquest of Kun-Lai Placeholder Reclaiming Ambermill Cladriah followed the League as they assited the Bulwark in recapturing Ambermill for the Alliance. Cladriah assisted Morvayn along with other spell casters in preparing the shield that protected Ambermill. As the end of the campaign approach, Cladriah prepared himself for the fiece battle ahead. On the final two days, skirmishes broke out between the Alliance, and the Horde. As the dust settled Ambermill was back in Alliance hands. Defeat in Ashenvale On hearing news, that the Horde was making another push to reestablish lumber operations in Ashenvale. Cladriah was one of thepeople to rally to elder druid Galondel Fleetsong's call to arm. For three days Cladriah fought in Ashenvale against the Horde. Sadly, it was not enough. The Alliance was unable to stop the Horde. As Cladriah left he vowed when the call to arms sounded again, he would return. = Description = Appearance Personality For a warlock, Cladriah is surprisingly alturisitic, kind hearted, and quite noble. To such a point, where paladins and druids have called him a friend. Some called this an act, but after a period of time. Most people would note of his good nature. This comes into conflict due to his use of demons. While Cladriah will not follow the law blindly, he respects it. This comes from his past as a member of the Shadow Council. A scholarly warlock, who is easly found lost in libraries is a known fact about Cladriah. It is one of his motives, to seek out and learn new things. There are a few things that he would not try to learn. Cladriah was once a hedonist. Cladriah had a known habbit to spend his time around Succubi. His time as a wanderer has made him rely on the use demons. Most importantly he relies on his Succubus, Jhorlia. Some say Jhorlia and Cladriah are romantically involved. Companions & Demons Hahnee Hahnee is a Windfury Harpy. Her plumage is Blue. A companion of Cladriah Felweaver. While one of the most deadly, and savage of his companions. She is also, one of the loyalist of them. She is known to follow him into combat and swoop down to strike at Cladriah's foes. She is considered less hostile then her sisters. Hahnee was raised separately by Rahsuka, Druid of the Talon. Jhorlia Photo Gallery Cladriah01.jpg|By Purius Cladriah&Jhorlia.jpg|By Hassieth Cladriah02.jpg|Art by Gurvir Cladriah and his succubus by rennali-d66s7n8.jpg|Cladriah with his Succubus Cladriah Commish 2 copy.jpg|Cladriah and His Succubus by Rennali Cladriah and succubus by anthuriumheart.jpg|Cladriah and Jhorlia. Hahnee finished.jpg|Hahnee done by Lilurah BO5z0XB.png|Sister of Pleasure. Hahnee.jpg|By Rennali